Rocking Concert
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Setting his political and police issues aside, Emperor Splero made a imperial decree that states his desire for a musical concert to be held for a few nights in Zootopia. People thought it could be a special musical concert of Gazelle but what they don't know is that the Emperor was planning to make the concert even more special by adding up more musical idols to pump up the fun.
1. Musical Decree

Inside the castle located somewhere in Zootopia, Emperor Splero was working on a few rolled scrolls and a pile of other papers on his desk. While he was busy on writing them, Chimpan entered his study.

'Sire?'

'Yes, Regent?'

'Sorry if I disturbed you in any way but what are you doing with all of those?'

'I'm planning a musical concert for a few nights ahead.'

'A musical concert?'

'Yep. In fact, I been planning this recently along with my other advisers stationed both in Tibet and Splena.'

'I see.'

Splero then took a scroll from the desk.

'Here. Read this yourself.'

'Umm...Okay then.'

Chimpan took the scroll and he unrolled it. He then began reading the inscriptions that the Emperor wrote from earlier.

'You're planning for a concert of Gazelle?'

'Nope. Not only that, Chimpan. I'm also planning a musical concert performed by two musical stars.'

'There's a second one?'

'Yep. He would be from Tibet.'

'I see.'

Chimpan chuckled.

'What's his name?'

'His name was Bodi.'

'Bodi?!'

Splero nodded in solid confirmation.

'He is your son's rockstar idol, Splero!'

'I know, right? I also asked my son if he would like to come here at Zootopia to watch the concert. Obviously, he accepted it right away.'

'That's great.'

'Yep.'

The Emperor cleared his throat.

'Anyway, how's Michelle doing?'

'Oh. She's just talking to Judy on the phone by the bedchamber.'

'I see. Can you please tell her about my plans, Chimpan. I'm sure she would agree with it.'

'Sure thing, Splero.'

'Thanks.'

Chimpan left. With a sigh, the Splenish human monarch looked over on a few newspaper pictures of Gazelle and Bodi. Smiling for a moment, Splero took his golden seal, a container of ink, some bandages and a short knife. He slits his wrist and pours over his blood onto the ink before wrapping around the incision with bandages like clockwork. Calm and with his seal on his hand, he mixed the blood in the ink.

'I guess this would be a good opportunity in a few nights.'

Splero placed the seal on the container and dutifully stamped his seal on the paper scroll.

With that, the decree was sealed.


	2. On-The-Letter Request (OTLR)

Bodi was inside the studio that was being leashed by Angus and tightening up the strings of his electric guitar when Darma approached to him.

'Hey there.'

'Heya, Darma.'

'What are you doing?'

'I'm replacing the old strings of my electric guitar with new ones.'

'I see.'

'Yep.'

Darma sat down beside him while she places her own guitar on her lap. Bodi then looked at her.

'Have you seen Angus?'

'I don't know where he went to but Germur told me that he went somewhere for a important meeting.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. He even said that the meeting was for himself.'

'Hmm. I guess he might need it nonetheless.'

Darma nodded and she curled up her legs a bit while letting out a sigh. Angus then entered the room.

'Hey, guys.'

'Heya, Angus!'

'What's up?'

'I got news.'

The white male cat hands Bodi an envelop.

'We're being called in.'

'Called in?'

'For what?'

'For a special rock concert on a place called Zootopia or something. I don't know that place yet but the benefits were excellent for the entire band.'

Bodi opened the envelop and he took out a piece of paper. On the paper, it notes...

...

 _Mr. Angus S,_

 _We're wondering if you and your band would allow our request to stage a special musical concert on a place called Zootopia. The colonial monarch himself had issued the decree to held your band on the place for a few nights. A lot of citizens were in high hopes for this event and most of them were now hungry for both the presence and the musical performance of your band that was said to be extremely popular throughout the world._

 _Please contact us back as soon as possible if you and the band had made up their minds. Just to remind you all in advance, we promised you a good solid payment of 500,000 dollars. Without further ado, I bid you all adieu._

 _Godspeed,_

 _Regent-Majordomo Chimpan - Close adviser to the incumbent monarch of the Great Splenish Empire_

 _April 14, 2018_

 _..._

As Bodi finish on reading, he noticed the seal that was being stamped on the lower right part of the letter. His few fingers could feel the texture of the ink that was apparently mixed with blood. Darma cleared her throat.

'Well. What does it say?'

'It's like what Angus said, Darma. We're totally being called to host an important musical event.'

Angus chuckled.

'We should heed their request then. Imagine that large wad of cash in our paws, guys!'

Darma gasped.

'Wow! 500,000 dollars?!'

'Indeed!'

The vixen then raises her paws and notices that some of her fingers were slightly covered with ink and blood.

'What the? Where does this smudge come from?'

'I think you might touch the letter's seal by accident.'

'Oh. I see.'

Darma then took a white handkerchief from her pocket and she wiped her fingers clean.

'I wonder why would stamp with seals pressed on ink that was mixed with blood?'

'I dunno but I guess we'll make a living in the concert soon.'

Angus chuckled on Bodi's words.

'I agree with you, mate. I'll handle our papers for travel later. For now, let's practice our music!'


	3. Spreading The Plan

In the ZPD Headquarters, Splero was helping Chimpan and Michelle in handling the papers. As the trio worked, both Nick and Judy came to visit them all.

'Hey there, guys.'

'Heya.'

'How's shaking, bacons?'

'We're good, Slick.'

Judy then noticed Splero's bandaged wrist.

'Hey, Splero.'

'Hmm?'

'What happened to your wrist?'

'I slit it with a knife.'

'What the?'

'Why did you do that?'

Splero chuckled at Nick.

'Well. I did that because I needed some blood to be mixed on my ink.'

Chimpan places the remaining papers on the desk and he looked at Judy and Nick.

'He just stamped something earlier with the ink mixed in blood.'

'I see.'

Judy cleared her throat while Nick leaned on the side of a cubicle.

'What did you stamp on?'

'On a decree for something special.'

'I see.'

'Yep.'

Splero took a rolled scroll from his file cabinet and he gave it to Judy.

'Here. Read this, Judy. You and Nick will be surprised once you checked it out.'

The female rabbit took the scroll and she opened it. After reading, both she and her vulpine partner were awe-struck.

'You're planning for a special musical concert of Gazelle?!'

'Not only Gazelle but also with someone else.'

'That's so cool!'

Michelle giggled.

'I'm really so hyped up in meeting those new musical idols, dear.'

'Oh. You sure do, Michelle. I been planning this for months.'

'By the way, why did you plan this event in the first place?'

'Good question there, Judy. The reason why is because I wanted to host something that would make the Zootopian population a bit cheerful. We know that live can be bored sometimes, right?'

Nick nodded.

'Yep. I agree.'

'Me too, my sly fox.'

'Besides, a lot of people would thank me for hosting this event that I been carefully planning and sharing with Mayor Lionheart and Chief Bogo.'

'I hope Clawhauser would thank you too for that one.'

Both Chimpan and Michelle snickered at Judy's remark. The two already knew that the cheetah was a very close fan of Gazelle.

'I'm certain that he would be at all.'

'Of course! I'm wondering if he would thrill himself with Gazelle personally or anything.'

Splero sighed.

'He would, guys. I really swear.'

The Emperor then checked the picture of his son Kalir that was displayed on his cubicle desk.

'I already contacted my son about my plan for the special musical concert earlier. He said that he would arrive here in a few days.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. I told him that I been hosting a concert of Gazelle, Bodi, Darma and Angus Scattergood.'

Chimpan then tapped his shoulder.

'Wait. I thought you said that Gazelle would be performing with only 2 other members.'

'I lied, Regent. Actually, I contacted 3 of the 4 band members from China. The feline told me that only he and the female vixen would be present in the concert since one of them fell sick a few days back.'

'Who could that be?'

'His name was Germur. Angus told me in a phone call not a few minutes ago that he needed to rest for a few weeks since he was down with a bad flu.'

'Ouch.'

'That's unfortunate.'

'I know. That's why I gave them the payment a bit more higher so that they could share it out once they're done in performing here for a few nights.'

'I see. Anyway, I didn't know that 3 other band members would be arriving here in Zootopia soon!'

Splero chuckled.

'Told ya, Regent. I called them nearly all of them so that Gazelle's concert would be pumping a lot more fun than ever before. We'll see about that in a few nights.'


End file.
